


Exposure

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: seans_50, Domestic, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Voyeurism, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean looked up from the paper as Viggo wandered into the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/seans_50/profile)[**seans_50**](http://community.livejournal.com/seans_50/) May Film Challenge using _Far North_ as the inspiration for the fic. Many thanks to [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon** for helping me with the fiddly bits.

Sean looked up from the paper as Viggo wandered into the living room. The sports pages lay forgotten in his lap as Viggo sprawled on the sofa, grabbed the remote, switched the television on, and started flipping channels. "Do you _have_ to do that?"

Viggo froze, fingers lifting from the buttons on the remote. "Sorry. Should I go back? Was there something you wanted to see?"

"I'm not talking about the damned television, Vig." When Viggo's brow furrowed, Sean sighed. "Do you always have to walk around like that?" An impatient gesture in Viggo's direction had the other man smiling.

Soft laugher as Viggo put down the remote, his pose on the sofa growing more artful as he ran a hand down his chest, over his cock, across one thigh. "I thought you liked me like this?"

Sean's gaze followed Viggo's hand. He cleared his throat when he realized he was watching. "That's beside the point. A bloke's not supposed to sport around naked _all_ the time. What if someone came to the door?"

Viggo shrugged. "I'd pull on a pair of jeans before I answered it." A slight pause, then a wicked grin. "Probably."

"_Probably?_" Sean wasn't sure if his expression was exasperated or horrified or both, but whatever it was, it made Viggo laugh.

"Come on. After _Eastern Promises_ I don't have any secrets I'm hiding." Viggo's hand drifted lazily over his cock, which was starting to respond to the attention.

Sean swallowed. "That doesn't mean that you need to...to...." He gestured at Viggo, even as his gaze lingered on Viggo's cock.

Viggo sat up, moved over to Sean, knocked the paper out of his lap, and then took its place. "Besides, it's not like you haven't done the same."

"That's different." Sean shivered lightly, less at the feeling of Viggo pressed against him and more at the memory of cold biting into places where cold had no right being. "That was my job."

"Being an exhibitionist is why we do what we do, not the result of it." Viggo leaned back, curled his fingers around his cock, stroked slowly. "It's what actors are. Even you."

Sean shook his head; a protest that he was more voyeur than exhibitionist was cut off as Viggo continued.

"You weren't working the other night." Viggo licked up the side of Sean's neck, then murmured in his ear, "When you were jerking off with one hand while you fucked yourself with the fingers of the other." A pause. "While I watched you and took pictures of you."

_Fucking Christ._ Sean groaned, his cheeks flushing as his jeans grew much, much too tight.

"_Exhibitionist._" Viggo's voice made the word into a tease. "Why don't you show me how much you like being watched?"

Sean let his eyes close, though he still felt Viggo's scrutiny, his gaze cutting through Sean's clothes and making his skin tingle. He leaned forward enough to be able to tug his shirt off over his head, smiling as Viggo's fingertips slid over newly bared skin. Maybe Viggo was right. Maybe this is what actors do. But that didn't mean that every audience got to see the same show.


End file.
